JXHQ: Make It Hurt
by thechokesonyou
Summary: (Comic/cartoon universe.) Joker catches Harley playing with herself... Doesn't she know not to touch things that don't belong to her? (Delicious psycho clown smut. Enjoy!)


Harley was rarely brave enough to do it, but sometimes she just… _Couldn't help herself. _The funny thing was, as much as Mistah J told her not to, he gave her every reason to do it. She would need both sets of fingers and toes to count all the times he'd started something and decided not to finish it. He'd push her against the wall, make her feel his erection, wait until she's hot and needy and desperate and then… Nothing. Harley could slowly feel herself going mad. It had been over three weeks they'd had sex. Harley couldn't wait anymore. She would be home alone for another hour. She could easily get off, clean herself up and act normal before he got home. She just needed a little something… To get her through the day.

With a surge of adrenaline and teeth gnawing at her lip, she skipped to her bedroom, her arousal growing even more from the fact that what she was doing was so naughty. She closed the door and jumped onto the bed with a squeal, wasting no time pushing and kicking down her shorts until they were off. She pushed her tank top up over her breasts and pinched her nipples as she relaxed into the bed, her feet twisting in the bed sheets. "Just a few minutes. That's all I need," She panted to herself. Her palm slid down her stomach till it reached the waistband of her panties and then slid down inside until her fingers stroked her lips teasingly, making her breathe in sharply. One hand latched onto her breast, rolled her nipples, massaged herself as the other hand stroked her clit through the hood, dipping her finger into her sex every once in a while to slicken her folds, making it easier to stroke herself. Once she was properly lubricated, she rigorously rubbed at herself, her full lips parting as her eyes closed. The pleasurable sensation was overwhelming and Harley knew the only thing that would make it better would be her man…

Joker.

A flood of juices soaked her panties and Harley moaned, her pussy spasming as she rubbed her clit. Just the thought of him made her ache with need. He was beautiful, so beautiful. The very essence of perfection. Harley closed her eyes again and let her imagination run wild, pretending that it was _his _hand stroking her sensitive sex, his fingers squeezing her nipples. The orgasm was so… So close. Her breaths came faster as she imagined him, impaling her on his cock, touching her, loving her… "Oh," She cried out in a whimper, her girlish voice thick with need and lust. "Mistah J," She gasped loudly. Her legs writhed and tensed and her other hand slid into her panties. Two fingers buried themselves inside of her tight entrance and started to fuck her pussy. Harley's hips bucked against her fingers as she rubbed and stroked and fucked herself. Whiny, needy whimpers clawed their way up her throat, her cunt contracting around her fingers, her hand soaked —

"_Well!" _A loud, cheerful yet frightening voice called from the other end of the room. Harley gasped, her hands jumping away from her crotch and she tried to cover herself in humiliation as her cheeks flushed bright red. "Isn't this a surprise?" The Joker leered at her with a wicked smile.

"Mistah J," She gasped, scooting backwards on the bed as he walked towards her.

"Harley," He tutted, shaking his head. "Don't you know that you aren't supposed to touch what doesn't belong to you?" His voice was so cold, like the blade of a razor stroking over the folds of her pussy or the peaks of her nipples. She couldn't help but shiver at his voice, in lust _and _in fear.

She blinked up at him, holding a pillow to her chest, looking at him from under her lashes. "Puddin, I didn't know you were going to be home so soon…" She flinched, knowing that wasn't the right thing to say. "What I mean is, I just missed you so bad!"

"I saw that, Harleykins," He purred, walking around the bed and stroking her cheek, tapping her chin up. She leaned into him, eyelids fluttering. "You know what happens, though, when little girls decide to get into their Daddy's things, hm?" She looked into his eyes and fear shot through her veins like ice. His gaze was wicked, maybe slightly hungry, but also pleased in a sort of demented, twisted way.

"They get punished," She breathed.

He smiled again. "Thatta girl."

"I'm sorry, Daddy," She whispered, perching up on her knees and fisting her fingers in his shirt, her teeth biting down on her lip.

"Oh, pooh, I'm sure," He said solicitously, patting her cheek, his lips turning down in an over exaggerated pout. She was about to lean up and kiss him, her arousal taking over her thoughts. The backhand across her face was cold and hard, making her fly across the bed and land painfully, her head jerking off the side. She groaned loudly and wasn't prepared or stable enough to protect herself from his next assault. The Joker grabbed her by the hair and jerked her back against his chest. "Little silly baby," He cooed into her ear, his erection pressing violently into her back. She shuddered against him, the heat and delicious sensation of his cock against her, knowing how aroused he was because of her completely overshadowing the throbbing pain in her jaw. "Can't keep her hands to herself, now can she?" He purred, nipping viciously at her ear.

"I'm sorry, Puddin," She moaned, pressing back into him. The reaction made him growl and he shoved her down, his fist slamming painfully into her chin. She groaned again loudly, cupping her face, and she felt his cock swell against her thigh. _Please, _please _keep hurting me… Take me… _"Please don't hurt me, Daddy," She added, tears spilling down her cheeks, terribly aroused and in just as much pain. She knew that's what he wanted to hear, so she let her sobs ring out, begging him.

"Hm, I dunno, baby. You've been bad," He whispered. He flipped her over again and his palm roughly slammed down on her bottom, making the flesh wobble with the force of the movement. It was stained red in the shape of his hand and the sight made him shudder. He lashed out at her again, smacking the skin, rotating cheeks over and over, making Harley scream. Each slap made tears flow down her cheeks and fluids gush from her pussy. She wanted him so bad. She wanted him to hurt her, to hit her and bite her and cut her… She just wanted _him. _"_Silly. Little. Girl,_" He hissed. "Why were you touching yourself, baby? Huh?" He rocked his cock against her back and she exhaled sharply.

"Because I want you," She whined.

"You want me to what?" He growled, biting her neck, her shoulder...

"I want you inside me, Daddy!" She whimpered. "Please!" Her hips bucked against him, making him chuckle in a dark, evil way. "Please," She whispered, looking up at him through her salty tears from over his shoulder.

The Joker grinned, licking his bottom lip. "Mm, I can't make it that easy on you," He whispered. "But if you _really _want me inside of you…" He straightened up on his knees above her. He unbuckled his belt and pulled it out, looping it around his fist. Harley's mouth watered in wanting and she scrambled up onto her own knees, grabbing at his zipper, all thumbs and desperation. When she could finally get inside of his boxers, she pulled his cock out and pumped it in her hand, leaning forward and wasting no time to take it into her mouth. She sucked on the head for a few minutes, looking up at him with big eyes as she licked on his cock. He watched with narrowed eyes and a small smile, his hand resting on the back of her head. He pushed her forward and she resisted, pushing backwards, trying not to let him suffocate her with his cock, knowing that's how he liked it. After a few minutes of keeping him at bay he finally pushed and she gagged as his cock hit the back of her throat and she moaned, unable to gasp in anymore air, the passage blocked.

Harley moaned again, her tongue lapping at the underside of his cock as her hands slid all over him, touching every bit of him, unable to get enough. The Joker chuckled while he watched her struggle. Harley was desperate to please and let him maneuver her head back and forth on his rod, keeping eye contact the whole time. Finally, the Joker licked his lips and he held onto her two ponytails and held her still, fucking her mouth as hard as he possibly could, forcing himself in and out with grunts of passion. Harley swooned. This was really happening! She could feel how aroused he was, how desperate for his release. She smiled around him as she realized that _she _was the one that did this to him. She gasped loudly when he pushed her down and she caught herself on the bed, her eyes wide, heart pounding against her chest cavity. She had no time to brace herself before he grabbed her panties and yanked them down, forcing himself inside of her as hard as he could. "This is _my _pussy, isn't it, Harl?" He growled down at her as he fucked her from behind roughly.

"Oh, Mistah J! Yes!" She groaned.

"Say it!" He demanded, his gloved fingers digging into her hip bones, making her shudder with pleasure as pain throbbed through her skin.

"Daddy! My pussy is yours!" She thrusted her ass against him, trying to get him deeper. Every thrust of him against her ass burned her, making the bruised flesh sting and she savored every pulse of agony. She was dizzy with love and lust. She was so close to coming, teetering on the edge and about to fall over the brink. She could feel his cock stiffening further and knew he was just as close. His hand slid down her back and grasped her by the throat, pulling her head up as he pushed on her windpipe. She gasped, holding onto him as he rocked her with his wild thrusts. She relaxed against him, putting her trust in him and letting him have his way with her. Asphyxiation was how they learned to trust one another. It was the greatest part of making love. She felt light headed as she approached her climax and her vision started to cloud, going dark around the edges. The Joker grunted loudly, close to blowing his load inside of her swollen, soaked cunt. She wanted to scream, to cry out to the heavens but settled for making strangled little moans and grunts.

He leaned down to her ear and his next words sent her flying. "Come for Daddy," He growled.

The world shattered.

Harley gasped as he released her throat and flashes of bright colors streaked across her vision. That, coupled with her orgasm was almost too much and Harley was certain she would pass out. The pleasure was crippling and as she moaned, her entire body tensed, locking in place as he took her how he wanted. It all felt so good, so absolutely perfect and Harley had never been more thankful for breaking one of her Puddin's rules. When she felt hot semen pouring into her depths, she shuddered wildly, her pussy spasming and clenching around him to milk him dry. The Joker growled against her flesh, biting down on her shoulder as hard as he could until he tasted blood while he rocked gently into her, emptying the very last drop of his seed. He pushed away from her once he caught his breath and Harley rolled over, her blurry eyes following his movements as he stood up and tucked his cock back into his slacks. "I love you, Daddy," She whispered in a sleepy, satisfied voice. Her palm rubbed her sore, red cheeks and he smirked as he watched, his cock twitching again.

The Joker glared at her. "Next time I'll make it _really _hurt."


End file.
